xXxStompingOnRosesxXx's Writing Contest
by xXxStompingOnRosesxXx
Summary: The title pretty much explains everything.
1. Rules and prizes

**xXxStompingOnRosesxXx's Writing Contest**

* * *

><p>Hey. I'm holding a writing contest! Here are the mechanics:<p>

*Has to have 300+ words (Author's Notes not included.)

*Has to be Channy or Tawni, Sonny, or Chad-centric, or a crossover between iCarly, BTR, etc. EXTRA POINTS IF THERE'S SEDDIE. 

*Has to have at least 3 reviews (Mine not included.)

*Either K, K+, or T. Absolutely NO M-rated stories.

*Has to be a one-shot, two-shot, or three-shot. I'm kinda busy at the moment.

*Genre: Any as long as it's entertaining. But please, try to avoid horror. I get scared easily.

*Language has to be English.

*Song-fics are accepted as long as there are more words than lyrics.

And the summary has to have this: "For xXxStompingOnRosesxXx's writing contest" or you could PM me to tell me about the story.

Also, if you put my name (Gabby) in the story, you can get extra points, as long as I'm not the bad guy, OK?

**PRIZES:**

**1****st**** place: **I'll write a story (one-shot or multi-chap, depends on the reviews) dedicated to you, and the genre, topic, and characters are all up to you. I'll add you on my Favorite Authors List, and review 3 of your stories.

**2****nd**** place: **I'll dedicate a chapter of a new story to you and I'll add you on my Favorite Authors List, and review 2 of your stories.

**3****rd**** place: **I'll review on a story of yours, add you on my Favorite Authors List, and make you a character on a new story.

The contest will be until October 29 (a.k.a. my birthday. )

To enter, just review or PM me.

Also, there's a swear limit, OK? Don't overdo it with the curses, because I'm twelve.

GOOD LUCK!

-Gabby


	2. Contestants so far

The ones who joined so far are iSarahh, xXGoldie12Xx, Man-Suz-She, and Courtney (sorry, Courtney, but fanfiction won't let me type your username!)

Thank you SO MUCH for joining! :D

But, we kinda need more than 4 people for a contest, so…ENTER PLEASE. :)

GOOD LUCK!

-Gabby


	3. New contestants!

New contestants:

.KnightxX (There's a big chance that fanfiction won't let me show your name, so... Sorry if it's incomplete.)

ChannyTwilightLover

IWant9Lives2Live

AriSkyWriter

Thanks so much!

Enter if you want to, please? And to the contestants, old and new, please PM me about when you're gonna write your story/stories, and the topics you want if win so I can brainstorm some ideas early!

GOOD LUCK!

- Gabby


	4. Days Left

Tick-tock, tick-tock, contestants…

It's already October, guys. And so far, only 2 have shown me their stories (which are amazing, btw).

I'm an impatient kid. So, better send me the stories because you guys only have…

[Okay, so today is October 13th, right? And my birthday, a.k.a. the submission date, is on the 29th, so… 29 minus 13 is…16. Yeah, that sounds right]

Sixteen days.

So, enter, write, AND MAKE ME HAPPY! Oh, and put my name in the story, k?

Good luck, babydolls. :)


	5. End

This is the end of my contest!

Thank you so much to everyone that entered and submitted their story. I'm having a hard time picking the winners, so tomorrow, I'm going to go to my best friend's house to re-read the entries and pick the 3 (or possibly 4) winners.

So, expect the decision to be posted on or before November 5. The date of the story will vary because of my other 3 stories… But the story will be posted maybe by November 10-20, so sorry future winners! Yes, I'm a terrible contest-holder. :P

Thanks again!

-Gabby

P.S. Sorry to the ones who won't win. I'll try to include some of you in the story/stories.


	6. The Winners

It was so hard to pick the winners! All of the stories were so amazing!

I picked these wonderful stories because they made me laugh so hard. I had a bad day yesterday, so I decided to read some stories. All of the stories were amazing, but these were the ones that made me really smile.

So, even though it was really hard to pick a winner since all of the entries were absolutely beautiful, the winners are:

**1****st**** Placer: **_A Happily Ever After? Or Happily Never After?_ by BadRoseGal. I loved how you made me Gibby's sister! It was phenomenal, Rose. I'm gonna PM you in a few minutes.

**2****nd**** Placer: **_Love Stories begin at Walmart _by XxSimplyAlicexX. A love story that takes place in Walmart? YOU GENIUS!

**3****rd****: **_The Party _by ChannyTwilighLover. I love drunk Sonny! And Chad being so nice and sweet to her (well, as sweet as Chad can be) was so adorable.

I'm kinda upset now that I can't let all of you win… (And that's why I'll never have a contest again.)

But to say thanks to the others who participated in my first contest, I want to make them characters in the story, with the permission of the winner, of course. I'm so sorry, I really am. You could throw a book at me or something.

Thanks again to everyone who joined! I'm going send a PM to the winner to discuss the story's title, plot, characters, and whether or not she wants to collaborate or something.

-Gabby


End file.
